Amante sombrío
by MoniMcCoy
Summary: Sonia lleva toda su vida teniendo pesadillas con el hombre del saco. Y justo cuando creía que se había librado de ellas, alguien volverá para recordárselas. PitchXOC


Sonia siempre había sido una de esas chicas que desde muy pequeñas habían creído en los mitos de la infancia. Desde Santa Claus, hasta el Hada de los Dientes, pasando por el Creador de Sueños y el Conejo de Pascua. Pero si había algo en lo que creía y a lo que temía de verdad era al Hombre del saco. Desde muy niña se despertaba gritando y atemorizada. Cuando se lo contaba a sus padres, ellos le decían que no era más que una pesadilla. Pero ella sabía que no era así.

Las niñas de su clase se pensaban que estaba loca cuando les contaba sus pesadillas, ya que eran tan intensas que sólo una persona con problemas mentales podría tenerlas. Pero eso era el pasado, ahora ella era una universitaria, una mujer adulta. Tenía un buen empleo, sacaba buenas notas y llevaba medicándose el tiempo suficiente como para no volver a tener pesadilla nunca jamás.

Habían acabado las clases y estaba trabajando en la tienda de animales como hacía todos los lunes. Además de los miércoles y los viernes.

La jornada transcurría tranquila como siempre, Sonia estaba estudiando para un examen de veterinaria que tenía la semana siguiente, y como siempre, en la tienda no entraba nadie. Las horas pasaron y cuando hubo terminado su jornada le dio las llaves de la tienda a su jefe, el sr. Jones, y se dirigió a casa. Era muy tarde, y estaba muy oscuro, por lo que se apresuró a llegar a su apartamento lo antes posible. Mientras caminaba por las solitarias calles hacia su casa, no pudo evitar sentirse observada por alguien desde las sombras. Y no se equivocaba, porque unos espeluznantes ojos amarillos, llenos de deseo, la miraban desde un rincón oscuro esperando el momento de salir.

Al fin Sonia llegó a casa, lo primero que hizo fue dejar la mochila en el suelo y quitarse los zapatos. Luego se fue al armario de su habitación para coger su pijama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a tomarse un baño relajante tras haber tenido un día duro. Primero las 6 horas seguidas de clase y luego corriendo a toda prisa a trabajar en una tienda en la que no entra nadie. Menos mal que al día siguiente era festivo, si no, Sonia habría jurado por sus padres que se habría pegado un tiro.

Tras el baño se puso el pijama y guardó su ropa en el armario. Mientras cocinaba encendió la tele para sentirse acompañada. Desde que se fue de casa y se alquiló este apartamento en el centro de la ciudad se sentía muy sola. Había pensado llamar a sus padres para pasar con ellos el fin de semana, pero como tenía que estudiar para aprobar los exámenes de veterinaria tuvo que olvidarse de esa idea. Terminó de hacer los espaguetis y se sentó en el sofá para ver la tele mientras comía.

Acabó de comer y dejó el plato en el fregadero para volver a sentarse frente a la tele. Toda parecía transcurrir con normalidad hasta que un apagón la dejó sin ver el final del programa.

'¡Mierda!' pensó. 'supongo que eso ha sido una indirecta para que me vaya a la cama' y con desgana se dirigió hacia su dormitorio para acostarse. Lo que no sabía es que ese apagón había sido producido intencionadamente…

* * *

Desde la ventana, él la observaba desde las sombras, tal y como había hecho siempre. Ansiaba estar a su lado, que volviera a creer en él, que lo temiera, que lo amara… llevaba tanto tiempo deseándola que esta noche ella sería suya.

Ser Pitch, el Hombre del saco, el terror de los niños, nunca había sido fácil. Ya desde muy pequeños a los niños se les dice que no crean en él, ya que no es real; pero vaya si era real, era tan real como la joven que dormía en su cama enfrente de él. Esa chica, Sonia, siempre había sido especial para él, porque de pequeña, cuando él la asaltaba con sus pesadillas y ella se lo contaba a sus padres, por mucho que la dijeran que no era real ella se negaba a creerlo, su miedo y su fe en que el Hombre del saco existía crecían cada vez más, por eso él cada vez la visitaba más y más y la atemorizaba, hasta que en un determinado punto le empezó a gustar la chica.

Pero todo cambió cuando sus padres la llevaron a ese maldito psicólogo infantil, quien la drogó lo suficiente como para no volver a soñar con él. Ya no era lo mismo, ya no podía introducirse en sus sueños, ya no podía estar con ella. Se obsesionó de tal modo con la joven que fue capaz de esperar hasta que creyera que ya estaba curada y dejara de tomar la medicación. Entonces volvería a ella y nunca más la dejaría marchar.

* * *

Estaba en mitad de un sueño feliz, estaba corriendo por un bosque, descalza, podía oír a los pájaros cantar, y el agua de algún riachuelo correr. Todo era perfecto pero de repente, el bosque se empezó a volver gris, las hojas se cayeron los pájaros se callaron y el agua del río dejó de correr. Miró a su alrededor para ver que ocurría, y entonces lo vio. Al Hombre del saco, el terror de su infancia, el hombre de sus pesadillas a unos 10 metros de ella. Quiso gritar pero no pudo, y él se acercaba cada vez más, por mucho que le doliera tenía que reconocer que el hombre era atractivo y la manera que tenía de caminar hacia ella era realmente seductora, pero rápidamente borró el pensamiento de su cabeza y se dispuso a correr, pero tampoco pudo y ya lo tenía muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando despertarse pero no fue así. Cuando los abrió de nuevo lo tenía frente a ella, mirándola y sonriendo. No pudo evitar derretirse ante esa mirada, pero no le daría el placer de verlo.

"Llevo tanto tiempo esperando." Y la empezó a besar, era un beso lleno de pasión, amor y oscuridad. Y por increíble que parezca a Sonia le gustó, y puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello para que no acabara nunca. Pitch por su parte empezó a acariciar su espalda suavemente partiendo de los hombros hasta el trasero y finalmente se detuvo en sus caderas, a las que se agarró por su parte. Se mantuvieron así hasta que Pitch rompió suavemente el beso y mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de su pelo rubio. la susurró al oído "abre los ojos…"

Sonia dudó al principio pero obedeció, cuando abrió los ojos, se lo encontró en la cama puesto encima de ella mirándola intensamente. En un principio pensó en gritar pero se perdió en la mirada de sus ojos amarillentos. Él había sido siempre su peor pesadilla, el mayor de sus miedos, pero ya no le importaba, quería estar con él, aunque la asustara.

Pitch se percató de sus pensamientos y sonrió, al fin era suya. Se acercó a ella y le susurró "Ya es hora de que vuelvas a creer en el Hombre del saco, Sonia" y la besó con pasión mientras una nube de oscuridad los envolvía.

**Hola! Como ayer fue el estreno de El Origen de Los Guardianes (Rise of the Guardians) en España quise hacer un fanfic sobre uno de los personajes que junto con Jack y Tooth me ha gustado más, Pitch. La verdad es que a mí me parece el personaje más atractivo. Lo raro es que cada vez que veo una imagen suya pienso en Mesut Ozil y no se por qué. ¿Será por eso por lo que me gusta tanto? Solo es mía Sonia, el resto pertenece a la película El Origen de Los Guardianes. Disfrutad de la historia.**


End file.
